The present invention relates to a fusible link unit which is fixed to a post of a battery for a motor vehicle.
As a conventional structure for assembling a fuse box, a configuration shown in FIG. 13 is known (refer to patent document 1). According to this configuration, a fuse box 100 is connected to a battery terminal 102 by means of a terminal piece (bus bar) 14. The cross section of the terminal piece 104 is formed in a U-shape, and when the terminal piece 104 is fixed to a mounting bolt 106 by means of a nut (not shown), both side walls of the U-shaped portion serve the function of a detent for the fuse box 100 at the time of the tightening of the nut. In this configuration, however, since the fuse box 100 is supported only by the terminal piece 104, if the number of circuits becomes large, a load is liable to be applied to the terminal piece 104 and the battery terminal (not shown).
In addition, as another conventional structure for assembling a fuse box, a configuration shown in FIG. 14 is known (refer to patent document 2). According to this configuration, a projection 108 which abuts against a side surface 106 of a battery 104 is provided on a case 112 of a fuse box 110, and can be expected to exhibit a detent effect of preventing the rotation of the case 112 during the tightening of the nut when the case 112 is mounted to a battery terminal 114. However, when the nut is loosened, the case 112 rotates counterclockwise, so that there is a possibility of a corner portion of the case hitting against the adjacent side surface and causing damage thereto.
Furthermore, as still another conventional structure for assembling a fuse box, a configuration shown in FIG. 15 is known (refer to patent document 3). According to this configuration, a plurality of bolt portions 122 such as input terminals are provided uprightly on a fusible link 120, and when an L-shaped terminal 124 is connected to the bolt portion 122, rotational torque is applied, so that the load at the time of tightening is applied to a battery terminal 126.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2002-358867 (FIG. 4)    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2001-54223 (FIG. 1)    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2007-87823 (FIGS. 1 and 2)
As described above, with these conventional configurations, when the nut is tightened or loosened, a load is applied to the battery terminal and the like, or the fusible link unit collides against the side wall, so that there is a problem in that these parts can be damaged and are therefore poor in durability.